Fairy for a Day/Transcript
Credits. Lily: Got many teeth to do tonight? Ruksy: Ten. You? Lily: Three. I don't suppose you feel like swapping, do you? Ruksy: Why? Lily: I really think I'm in with a chance this year to win the prize for the most teeth transformed. But I've gotta get my tally into triple figures. I'm so close. And you'd have the night off... almost. Ruksy: Sure. Lily: Hmm. Ruksy: Time to fly. Kyra: You fairies are so lucky. You grant wishes, you help people. Must be such a great feeling. Lily: It is pretty good. Kyra: So... what about me? Lily: How do you mean? Kyra: I'm a Tri-ling. Part elf, part fairy, part human. What do I do? Lily: You do... whatever Tri-lings do. Kyra: What's that? Ruksy: I'm... sure there's a book about it. Kyra: Maxwell hasn't been able to find anything so far. Lily: Don't worry about it, Kyra. You're special. Kyra: I don't feel that special. Catch you guys later. Lily: I wish there was something we could do for her. Ruksy: Sometimes people have to work things out for themselves. Let's go, there are teeth waiting. Lily: You go, I need to check on something. It's okay, Ladder, I know what I want. Kyra: I know that Everything is falling down Falling around I know A sea of changing faces now It won't be aroudn for long But I look to the sky I wonder who's there for me But I know in my mind The sun will still shine for me Kyra: gasps Ah! Steve: You okay? Kyra: Don't come in! I'm getting dressed. Steve: But I heard you cry out. Kyra: I, uh... stubbed my toe, that's all. gasps Steve: You want a lift to basketball? Kyra: Uh... no, it's okay. Thanks. Steve: Okay. Maxwell: grunts Whose turn is it? Who hasn't showed me how to animate the elephant out of the book yet? Imogen: We all have, except Darra. Maxwell: Perfect. Darra, you're next. Now, remember, concentrate and channel your energy. Imogen: Come on, bro, you're gonna crush this. Maxwell: This isn't a drop-in center, Kyra. Kyra: I know, professor, I'm sorry I'm late. Maxwell: You can't just come and go as you please. Customer. Excuse me. We'll have to take this up another time. Darra: No rush. Lily: Where have you been? Imogen: That is not how I taught you to jump. Kyra: I got wings. Lily: Congratulations! Imogen: Ugh. Wings are so old school. Lily: You're just jealous because you don't have them. Ruksy: Have you tried them? Kyra: No, they come and go. Is that how it's supposed to be? Ruksy: Well, you're a Tri-ling, wing development may be different for you. Lily: I'm so happy, I knew it was the right thing to do. Kyra: You did this? Lily: Last night. I zipped in when you were in bed. Kyra: You came into my room and magicked me? You could've asked first. Lily: You were asleep. Isn't it exciting? Now you get to explore your fairy side. Kyra: Are they permanent? Lily: The spell lasts a day. Then you'll go back to normal. Kyra: But in the meantime, they could pop out anytime. Lily: Yeah... yes. Kyra: Lily! I had to miss basketball practice because I didn't know if they'd appear when I was on the court! Lily: But you're a proper fairy now, don't you feel special? Kyra: You know what I feel?! This whole magic thing is messing up my life! Imogen: What happened to having another go at the animation spell? Darra: How is getting an elephant out of a book ever going to be useful? Imogen: If you're having trouble, I can help. Darra: I don't need my sister to help me. Imogen: This isn't about you. I don't wanna be the only elf in a class full of fairies. Darra: You'll manage. Imogen: Nobody has to know. We can practice in the library after dark. Unless you're worried about breaking Maxwell's rules. Darra: Meet you at 7. Kyra: Hi, Dad! I grabbed dinner out, going straight to bed. Steve: I got a call from Doris's owner. You were a no-show for dog walking. Kyra: I, uh, got so busy this afternoon, I couldn't fit it in. Steve: Are you feeling okay? Kyra: Just tired. Sorry, can't keep my eyes open. yawns I'd better turn in. gasps Night. Steve: Night... darling. Kyra: Lily! What are you doing here? Lily: I came to see how you're going with the wings. Kyra: My dad almost saw them. How much longer will they last? Lily: Hmm, the spell is good for a few more hours. So, I better get you in the air before it wears off. Kyra: I don't think so. Lily: You expect me to believe you don't wanna try flying? Kyra: Out there? For real? Lily: So, there's just a few rules you need to know first, before I let you loose out there with your wings. We don't want any accidents happening. The most important thing to remember is to watch where you're going. Keep an eye out for power poles, tall trees, kites, balloons, and of course, birds. Kyra: Got all that... I think. Lily: And keep a good steady beat with your wings, 'cause you don't wanna go too fast. It's very vulgar when you flap them at super speed. Nobody likes a showoff. Oh, and if you get caught in a slipstream, it completely ruins your hair. Kyra: Never realized there was so much to flying. I thought you just popped your wings and took off. Lily: Well, good flying is like good dancing, it should look effortless. Oh, and also, don't fly with your mouth open. Kyra: Got it. That's vulgar too, right? Lily: No, you might swallow a bug? The night air is full of them. Okay, so, are we ready? Kyra: Um... apart from one thing. How do I make myself... Lily: Imagine it. Kyra: Really? Lily: You humans overthink things. Kyra: chuckles Whoa! Oh! I did it! Lily: See? Easy. Let's fly. Lily: You're doing great! Kyra: This is great! Imogen: I don't understand why this is so difficult for you. sighs Focus, concentrate, you get an elephant. Darra: That's not the problem. Imogen: Then what is? Darra: I don't like people seeing me fail? Imogen: So don't fail, or stop worrying what people think. Darra: You mean, be more like you? Imogen: What's the problem with that? Kyra: Whoa. Flying is amazing. Lily: And how about the tooth job? Wasn't that little boy adorable? He'll be so happy when he wakes up. Kyra: This was great, Lily, thanks. Lily: The night's not over, are you ready for the next bit? Kyra: Haven't we done everything a fairy does? Lily: Not we. You. Dawn: Shall we put your tooth where the tooth fairy can find it? Sally: Grow up, Mum, there's no such thing as a tooth fairy. Dawn: Hmm, she's gonna be very upset when she finds out you think that. Sally: Good night, Mum. Kyra: I can't do this on my own. Lily: Why not? You've seen what I do. It's the only way to feel like a true fairy. Wave the wand and the tooth magic will flow out. I'll meet you back in your bedroom. Have fun. Kyra: Okay, but what if... Uh? Huh? screams Ow. Sally: What are you? Kyra: You can see me? This can't be happening. Come on. Work! Sally: Come here. I see you, what are you? Kyra: I'm a... fairy? Sally: I don't believe in fairies. Anyway, you don't even have wings. Kyra: Okay, I'm a half-fairy. Sally: There's no such thing. I wanna know who you are, or I'm going to tell my mum. Kyra: Wait! I'll tell you what happened to me, but please don't tell your mum? What's your name? Sally: Sally. Kyra: Pleased to meet you, Sally. I'm Kyra. Sally: That's not a fairy name. I thought you'd be called Snowflake or Petal or Butterfly. Kyra: I'm not that kind of fairy. Imogen: Concentrate. Darra: If I concentrate any harder, my brain will explode. Imogen: Think about the spell. Good, hold on to it. Darra: Maybe I can start with something smaller. Imogen: Like what? A mouse? Darra: I was thinking even smaller? Imogen: A slug? The test is to animate an elephant. I'd like to be in bed before dawn. Kyra: So after that night, I had magical powers. And now I'm part elf, part fairy, and part me. That's turning out to be a real mess. Sally: If you're a fairy, do some magic. Kyra: Oh, I'll need my wand. I dropped it when I fell. It's under the bed. Sally: You can do magic with this? Kyra: Oh, careful! Don't break it. Thank you. Sally: Wow, you are a fairy. Dawn: Sally, what are you doing? Kyra: Don't tell her about me, please! Dawn: Sweetheart, why aren't you in bed? Sally: The music started, I was turning it off. Dawn: Started all by itself, did it? Sally: Yes, all by itself. Dawn: Go to sleep. Good night, princess. Lily: Oh. Stupid game. Steve: Still awake? Sweetheart? Can't sleep? Something on your mind? Lily: no Steve: Are you sure? I'm happy to talk about it. Lily: No! I'm fine. Steve: Okay. Well, try and get some sleep. Good night. Lily: Mm-hmm! sighs Kyra, where are you? Kyra: Thanks for not telling your mum. Sally: Does your dad mind you being a fairy? Kyra: He doesn't know. Sally: Why not? Kyra: I hate lying to him but it's just best that he doesn't. Sally: Wish my dad was here to see you. Kyra: Where is he? Sally: He died. Kyra: Sorry. That must be really hard. My mum died. Sally: When? Kyra: Three years ago. I miss her too. Sally: Could you use your magic to bring them back? Kyra: No. Sally: Can't you even try? Kyra: If I had that kind of magic, I'd use it in a second. I'd give anything to see my mum again, but... it's just not possible. Sally: Does it ever get easier? My mum says it will, but I don't know. Kyra: It will. Trust me. It just... takes time. Sally: What do you remember about your mum? Kyra: sighs Well, she made great cupcakes. And... she never missed any of my basketball games. Not one. She didn't care if I won or lost. Only that I tried my best? And you know what? She used to call me Princess, too. Lily: Oh, no. Darra: I can't do this. It's stupid. What's the point of it? Imogen: It's the same point as bringing down a flying chair, or bringing down a suit of armour. Darra: They had a point. They were magical threats. Getting an elephant out of a book isn't. Imogen: But it might be one day. You never know. We're training to be prepared for all contingencies. When you get into the DMI... Darra: What if I don't wanna get into the DMI? Imogen: Just try again. Darra: Why bother? Look, Maxwell's gonna ask me to do it for a test, and I'm gonna fail. Imogen: So you're gonna give up, then? Darra: I'm not like you, Imogen. I never have been. Imogen: Then I'm wasting my time. Darra: What are you doing? Lily: Kyra's in trouble. She was upset so I used a spell to give her the full fairy experience, and I let her do a tooth job by herself. Darra: You did what? Lily: But the spell's gone wrong, and she's shrunk, and a little girl can see her. I have to help her! Darra: What spell was it? Lily: It... I can't remember! Darra: Which book did you use? Lily: I left it right here. Darra: Is this it? Lily: Yes! It won't open, why won't it open? What did you do to it? Kyra: But you know what I think? Sally: What? Kyra: Even though we've both lost parents, we're still pretty lucky. Sally: How come? Kyra: We both still have parents who love us. Lily: We have to open. Darra: Lily. Stop. Lily: I never meant for this to happen. Darra: Lily, don't cry, crying's not gonna help. Lily: Sorry. Darra: Actually, no, keep crying. Lily: What? Darra: The fairy tears. Their magic? Lily: That's it! That's the spell. Darra: "Elf getting wings"? Ugh, what a horrible thought. "The magic lasts for a day," bla, bla, bla. Did you read this last bit? "It is strongly advised that this spell is not used on other on other magical beings. Consequences can include permanent miniaturization." Lily: So Kyra could stay shrunk forever? Darra: Which book did you use? Kyra: Sally. I really think it's time for me to go. Sally: No! You can live in my doll's house, and we could have fun all the time. Kyra: What about my dad? He'll wonder where I am. Sally: You can visit him. Kyra: I don't want to just visit him, I want to live with him, that's where I belong. And don't be sad. Amazing things are going to happen in your future. I mean, look at me! One day I was an ordinary girl... and now... I'm a fairy. Sally: That's so beautiful. You're such an amazing fairy, Kyra. Kyra: It's my friend, Lily! Oh, you can't see her, but she's come to get me. Sally: I don't want you to go. Kyra: I'll visit you, Sally. You might not be able to see me, but I'll be here, watching over you. Sally: Promise? Kyra: Promise. Can you please open the window? Lily: We need to go. Kyra: I have to say goodbye. Goodbye, Sally! Dawn: What are you still doing up? Where did that come from? Sally: The tooth fairy. Darra: You okay? Kyra: The wing feeling's gone. Will anything else happen? Lily: I don't think so. I got all the magic out in time. So sorry. It's so amazing being a fairy, I wanted you to see it for yourself, so you'd feel better about being a Tri-ling. Kyra: Lily, it's okay, you gave me wings... and a night I'll never forget. Darra: That's for sure. Kyra: And I learned something. You don't need to have a wand or wings to do magic. Lily: Thank goodness Darra was here to help. Kyra: Lucky for me you were. 107